


5 Times May Called Buck Her Brother in Front of Other People and the 1 Time May Told Buck He's Her Brother

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Buck and May and Some Sibling Love [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sibling Love, firefam - Freeform, medicinal Drug Use (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: The title much pretty much explains it. Six little bits of May calling Buck her brother.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & May Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buck and May and Some Sibling Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766836
Comments: 17
Kudos: 553
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	5 Times May Called Buck Her Brother in Front of Other People and the 1 Time May Told Buck He's Her Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This little idea came from a reader’s review on “One Bad Call.” They suggested a story where Buck hears May call him her brother. It’s not that exactly, but I think you guys will still enjoy it.

1.

May can feel her roommate’s eyes on her when she gets back to her room after taking a shower. She’s been at school for a few weeks and she and her roommate get along pretty well. But there are still those awkward moments. Ones where you’re nervous about asking the other one something. It’s kinda strange to explain. The awkwardness of not wanting to ask the other one something. Because you just met. But yet just last weekend you held the other’s one hair back as she got sick in a dorm bathroom.

“What’s up, Chiara?” May asks as she begins to change into her pajamas.

“You didn’t tell me you had a step-brother,” Chiara asks now that May opened up the conversation.

“My step-brother?”

“The guy who came with Bobby. He’s his son, right?”

May turns around. “You think Buck is Bobby’s son?”

“Isn’t he?”

“Nah, he just works with my step-dad.”

“Really? They work together. That’s it?” Chiara frowns. “You could have fooled me. I mean he came for the ride up here. And the way he was with both Bobby and you, joking around and stuff. I thought for sure you two were related.”

May starts combing her hair. “We’re all really close. We all have been through a lot. I mean I can definitely see why you would think that. Especially with Bobby and Buck. Bobby is kinda like Buck’s dad.”

Chiara moves from her chair to her bed. “And you guys are close too. He brought you a fan when we first moved in because it was so damn hot in here. I mean none of my dad’s co-workers would have done anything like that.”

She and Buck are close. That’s true. She considers him family. She just never thought of it in the terms that Buck was actually her brother. But now thinking at how she and Buck interact with each she can definitely see why others, including Chiara would think they’re brother and sister. She never really thought about it that way until now.

“You’re from Colorado. Of course none of your dad co-workers would bring you a fan.”

Chiara rolls her eyes. “Stop with the technicalities. You know what I mean. Come on, May.”

“Buck and I are close,” May says sitting down on her bed. “I think part of it is because I was one of the first to find out about him and Eddie.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Back up for a second. What did you say?” Chiara says. “This sounds like a good story,” Chiara adds as she gets up from her bed to sit on May’s. “What did you find out about him and…Eddie? And Who’s Eddie?”

Did she just say that aloud? Shit. Then she remembers. Everyone knows about Buck and Eddie now. There’s no need to keep their relationship secret from anyone else.

“Come on tell me!” Chiara begs with wide eyes. “Plllllease.”

She knows Buck and Eddie are in a good place. Plus, Chiara is only going to see Buck a handful of times at most.

“Eddie is Buck’s boyfriend. But their relationship was a big secret. No one knew about it. Then last year, I called Buck to pick me up from a party. He picked me up in a different truck and I---"

“He picked you up from a party? My sister would never do that.”

“Chi? Do you want to hear this or not?”

“Right, sorry. Go ahead,” Chiara says, grabbing a pillow to bring to her chest. Her attention back on May.

May pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. “So anyways, my parents were out of town and I called Buck to get me. He took me back to his place. I woke up to Christopher at his place still in his pajamas. And Eddie left to get breakfast.”

“Who’s Christopher?” Chiara asks.

“Eddie’s son,” May tries to keep her impatience with her roommate’s questions to a minimum. It’s not her fault that this story involves several people that Chiara hasn’t even met. “So I go to the bathroom and see all these hair products there. Way too many for just one person. Then Eddie comes back with breakfast.”

“So? I don’t get it,” Chiara says.

“Buck picked me up in Eddie’s truck. I woke up to Christopher at Buck’s place and Eddie was out getting breakfast because they were spending the night.”

Chiara’s eyes get saucer big when she puts the pieces together. “Oh shit, you interrupted their sleepover. You had no idea about them before this? Your mom and step-dad didn’t know?”

May shakes her head. “Almost no one knew. Definitely not Bobby or my mom. Or any of their co-workers.”

“So how long was it before everyone else found out? A couple of weeks? A month?”

“More like six.”

“Six?” Chiara screeches.

“Yeah they all found out when Buck ended up in the hospital again with another pulmonary embolism.”

“Second pulmonary embolism?” Chiara asks in exasperation. “How did he get the first?”

“When I was still in high school, the son of an arsonist wanted revenge on Bobby. He left bombs all over the city. Wanted revenge on everyone who helped put his dad away. He put a bomb on one of the firetrucks from my step dad’s fire house. Bobby wasn’t on it, but Buck was.” May pauses for a few moments. Her mind thinking back to that scary time when the city was on edge waiting for the next bomb. Seeing the television footage of Bobby wrestling with a bomb-strapped Freddie Costas mere feet from where a ladder truck laid on top of Buck’s leg.

“You okay, May?” Chiara asks softly.

May shakes the images away. “Yeah, I’m good. Buck hurt his leg pretty bad. Had a couple of surgeries and a lot of physical therapy. At first, they didn’t know if he was going to be able to walk again, let alone be a firefighter. But he fought through it and came back. But then he got a pulmonary embolism.”

“Jesus, that’s cray.”

May laughs sadly. “You don’t know half of it. That’s just some of the highlights.”

“Well, it sounds like you got an amazing family despite of all this craziness.” Chiara motions to the pictures that are taped on the wall besides her bed. They’re all from May’s graduation party. “So I know your parents, Harry, Bobby, and Buck. Where are Christopher and Eddie?”

May points to the picture of the three of them. “That’s Eddie and Chris.”

“Eddie’s hot!” Chiara says as she looks over the picture.

May slaps her friend playfully. “Chiara, that’s gross. That’s my brother’s boyfriend you’re talking about.”

2.

May opens the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water and an apple. She’s meeting her friends at the movies in a little bit but she wants to grab something to eat beforehand. She’ll probably get a snack there but she doesn’t want to fill up on all junk food.

“May?” Her mom greets as she walks into the kitchen. “You getting ready to leave for the movies?”

May takes a bite of her apple. “Not for a while. Why? What’s up?”

Her mom takes out a container from the fridge. “Can you bring this to Buck’s on your way to the movies? I would do it myself, but Harry is sleeping. I don’t want to wake him up.”

“I’ll do it,” May easily agrees. She knows her brother can use the sleep. It’s been a rough couple of days.

A fierce stomach flu has made it’s rounds through the 118 and their house as well. Everyone got it, including her. Granted it didn’t hit May that bad, but bad enough for her to miss a day of school the day before last. They’re almost through it. Just Harry and Buck are currently down for the count.

She smirks at her mom. Her mother is a great cook, but she pretty much conceded all the cooking to Bobby once they got together. She rarely cooks now. Basically only when Bobby is working, she’s bored out of her mind, and apparently when Buck has been sick with the stomach flu for the last two days.

“And why are you smiling?” Mom asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You made your famous chicken soup.”

“So? I haven’t forgotten where the kitchen is just because Bobby does most of the cooking now.”

“I know that but this is the first time you made your chicken soup since you and Bobby got married. I just find it amusing that you did it after Bobby and I got better, but when Buck is still sick.”

“Harry is sick too,” Athena defends herself, grabbing a hand towel to wipe down the counter. She’s definitely trying to avoid looking at her daughter.

“Yeah okay, mom.” May says, rolling her eyes. “Harry hates soup. Even yours. But from what I hear, Buck has basically been living on the bathroom floor since yesterday morning.”

Athena tosses the dish towel on the counter. “Fine you got me! I made the soup for Buck. He’s still sick and the last thing he needs is Eddie giving him food poisoning. Eddie may be pretty on the eyes and a silver star recipient, but that boy can’t cook to save his life.”

“I knew it! Buck is your favorite child. Admit it!” May says with a smile. It’s rare to see her mom get flustered and she’s absolutely loving this. She can’t wait to tell Buck.

“Only thing I’ll admit to is that with the exception of you at the moment, he’s the biggest pain in my backside,” Mom replies. “He drives both me and Bobby crazy. Then he gives you those eyes of his. Hen’s right. He is a golden retriever in human form.” She looks at her daughter’s amused face. “What do you think is so funny?”

“I can’t wait to tell Buck he’s your favorite.”

Athena shakes her head. “Don’t you dare say anything. As far as Buck knows I made a big batch of soup and he’s getting the leftovers. I love all my children the same. You and your brother, and lord help me, Buckaroo.”

“Sure, mom.” May says grabbing the container of soup off the counter before starting towards the door.

“May, don’t you say anything! I’m warning you. I’m never gonna hear the end of this if you do!” Mom calls from the kitchen.

“Sorry, gotta go! I have to drop this off at my brother’s. You know your favorite child!” She can still vaguely make out her mother protests coming from inside the house, through her own laughter as she makes her way to her car.

3.

May steps slowly off the elevator. She’s been here a couple of times already, but that doesn’t make it any easier. There’s nothing easy about Buck being in the ICU fighting for his life.

“Excuse me, miss? Can I help you?” a nurse asks as May stands outside Buck’s ICU area, garnering up the nerve to enter the room. “Only family can visit in the ICU.”

She frowns and looks at the nurse named ‘Sara.’ She’s been here every day for the last four days, ever since her mom came and got her from school. She knows all of Buck’s nurses. Caitlyn. Nora. Daniel. But this is the first time she has seen Sara. “I’m here to see Buck.”

“Buck?” Sara asks. The nurse must be new to Buck’s case. She obviously doesn’t know who May is nor Buck’s name preference.

“Evan. Evan Buckley,” May clarifies.

“And your relationship to Mr. Buckley?”

“He’s my brother.”

“Your brother?” Sara asks skeptically looking May up and down. “His sister was here earlier this morning.”

Up to this point, May has been able to keep her temper in check but that is quickly fading. It’s been a long couple of days, preceded by a crazy end of the semester. She’s tired and scared, her patience is thin and this nurse is not helping “I know Maddie was here this morning. I’m May--”

“You can visit Mr. Buckley when he’s out of the ICU. Since you are obviously close with his family, I’m sure that they will notify you when that happens.” Sara says, motioning with her hand towards where the elevator is. If Nurse Sara thinks May is going to leave, especially now she is sorely mistaken. Her condescending attitude only serving as motivation for May to stand her ground.

Instead of leaving, she steps closer to the nurse. “I don’t know where you went to school to become a nurse but you must have missed the day when they taught you bedside manners and how to talk to patient’s families.”

The nurse holds up her hand, “I didn’t mean to down play your relationship with Mr. Buckley—”

“Buck,” May corrects through clenched teeth.

“Buck,” Sara corrects. “But the hospital has protocols in place. We’re trying to keep his number of visitors to a minimum to prevent any further complications. We can’t let just anyone in to see him.”

“I’m not just anyone, I’m his—”

“What’s going on here?” A familiar, tired voice asks from the doorway of Buck’s ICU cubicle. Eddie. 

May looks at him sadly. His hair is all over the place. Like he ran his hand through it constantly since the last time he washed it. The bags under his eyes have grown exponentially since yesterday. His hunched figure gives off the feelings of sadness, despair, and anxiety. As tough as the last couple of days have been for her, Bobby, and the other members of their little family, they’ve been so much worse for Eddie. 

This little hiccup in the middle of the ICU is the last thing he needs to be dealing with right now.

“Everything okay?” Eddie tries again.

“I was telling…” The nurse begins but stops when she realizes that she never even got May’s name.

“May,” Eddie answers.

“I was telling May,” the nurse continues. “that only family members can visit patients in the ICU.”

Eddie frowns. “So? May’s Buck’s sister. What’s the problem?”

Whatever the healthcare worker is about to say next is quickly shut down with Eddie’s statement. Even the most overworked, clueless and nosey of nurses know enough not to argue with the boyfriend of an ICU patient. “Very well then. Go on in.”

May can’t help but smirk when she walks by the nurse on her way into Buck’s cubicle.

4.

“You suck.” Olivia, May’s friend says over her shoulder. “I can’t believe you got an A in Meletti’s class. She has the worst reviews on RateMyProfessors.com. I got a B- in her class and I worked my ass off for it. It totally screwed up my GPA. How did you do it?”

May leans back against her desk chair. She feels like a huge weight has been lifted. This semester has been tougher than the others and she was nervous about her final grades. But, after seeing her two A’s, two A-‘s, and a high B, the feeling of anxiety is already a distant memory. At least for now.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Liv. I put in the time and did the work and that was it,” May says. Her friend doesn’t need to know that she has a secret weapon at her disposal. A secret weapon named Buck. Buck who has come through for her on more than one occasion with numerous articles and other sources about achievements and other random facts of ancient cultures.

Plus, Olivia is competitive as hell. Her and May have been in a couple of classes together. She always wants to know what May got on this and that assignment. Smirking at May when she edges her out by a couple of points on an exam.

Chiara lets out a loud snort behind them. “ _I put in the time and did the work,”_ she says in an awful impression of May. “More like Buck saved your ass.”

“Who’s Buck?”

“Shut up, Chiara.” May says. “Don’t you have a paper you need to finish up?” She turns to Olivia. “He’s my brother.”

“Her brother who just so happens to have a history degree,” Chiara answers.

“I thought your brother was younger,” Olivia says.

“Harry’s younger than me. But, Buck’s older.”

“You suck,” Olivia says. “I have to go study for my economics final. You don’t happen to have a sibling who knows economics do you?”

May shakes her head. “Sorry.”

Even if she did, she wouldn’t tell Olivia.

“I have Meletti next semester,” Chiara says from her desk after Olivia leaves. “Can you give me Buck’s number?”

Buck likes Chiara. He’s said on more than one occasion that he’s happy May and Chiara have become friends. That May found someone who looks after her as well as she looks out for them.

He’s also touched by Chiara’s fondness for Christopher. Once she learned about Chris CP she gave Buck numerous articles about CBD oil and CP. She even offered samples of products that are known to have medicinal benefits. And it is pretty entertaining watching Chris and Chiara interact. The way they play off each other, it’s pure gold. Whether it’s playing video games or looking up whether having a sloth as a pet in California is legal. May’s pretty sure that Chiara was the one behind Chris’ obsession with getting a pet alpaca last year.

Even with his fondness of Chiara’s friendship with both May and Chris. May is pretty sure that he would not be happy that May gave her roommate his number. Chiara has a heart of gold, but she is random. May can already picture her sending Buck a text at three in the morning asking if panda bears have thumbs when he’s sleeping after a 24 hour shift.

“Chi, I love you but there’s no way in hell I’m giving you my brother’s number. But don’t worry, I still have all the stuff he sent me for Meletti’s class, I’ll give everything to you.”

“It was worth a shot,” Chiara mutters.

5.

May walks towards the school’s entrance. Following the signs and the other adults as they make their way towards the school for dismissal time.

This is the first time she’s picking Chris up from school. Both Eddie and Buck are on a call on the other side of the city. It’s bad one. Before she switched the radio station on the way here, the guy on the radio said it’s a four alarm fire. One where no one knows how long it will take to put out. One where Buck tells May to make sure Chris doesn’t watch or hear any news.

Originally it was going to be Buck picking Chris up from school today. He was supposed to be out an hour before Chris gets out of school, Eddie is on until later tonight. But then with an hour left in Buck’s shift the call came in. And with Carla on vacation and Eddie’s aunt and grandmother back in Texas for a visit, May was the only one around.

“Can I help you?” Someone asks behind the counter at the main desk. Her name badge says ‘Emily.’

“Hi, May!” Chris says. He’s sitting in a chair along the wall and gives her a little wave. Before she can even reply his face is back in the book that’s sitting in his lap.

“Hi, Chris.” May greets with a smile. She turns back to the woman behind the desk. “I’m here to pick Chris up. Evan Buckley said he called here earlier to make sure I was on the list.”

“Buck,” Emily says with a smirk, shaking her head with a familiar look on her face that May has seen several times when someone speaks of Buck. It’s one that is a combination of exasperation, fondness, and annoyance. May has seen the look on her mom and Bobby’s faces countless times when they talk about Buck’s latest stunt at work.

Apparently even the staff at Chris’ school is not immune to Buck’s antics. Or his puppy dog eyes and enthusiasm.

“Do you need my ID?” May asks, grabbing her wallet from her purse.

“That would be great and what is your relationship to Chris?”

“She’s Bucky’s sister,” Chris says, not looking up from his book.

May nods her head. She can’t help but smile at the obvious tone in the kid’s tone. That Buck’s relationship to Chris is pretty much a given. And that of course she’s Buck’s sister. How did anyone not get that. “You heard Chris, Buck’s my brother.”

+1

It’s a Thursday night near the end of the spring semester. Summer is in the horizon. And with school ending in just a few weeks, the mood at the Grant-Nash household is light and relaxed. With her Friday class cancelled, May decided to head home for the long weekend.

“That was delicious, Bobby. Really.” Buck says leaning back in his chair.

“Thanks, Buck.” Bobby replies with a smile.

“It was,” Athena agrees looking down at the empty dishes on the table. “Looks like I won’t be taking any leftovers for lunch tomorrow.”

“That’s because Buck had thirds,” Harry says shaking his head.

“Hey! Not cool, Harry.” Buck admonishes with a smirk. “When there’s good food, I can’t help myself.”

May rolls his eyes. “That and Eddie still can’t cook.”

Athena laughs. “True, Buckaroo needs to get good homecooked food when he can.”

“You’re not going to stick up for your boyfriend when he’s not here to defend himself?” May asks with a mischievous smile.

The dinner invite was extended to Eddie and Chris just like every other dinner invitation that involved Buck for the last year. But Chris wasn’t feeling good so he and his father decided to stay home. Buck was going to decline the invite as well and just stay home, but Eddie wouldn’t have it. This would be the only time Buck would be able to see May over the weekend because of his work schedule and her plans with her friends. After tonight they wouldn’t be able to see each other until May comes home for the summer.

“I can’t when everything ‘Thena is saying is true,” Buck says. Suddenly very interested in tracing his fingers over his water glass.

“Hey,” Bobby cuts in. “Eddie has mastered eggs.” Ever the peace maker.

“Not quite,” Buck says with a grimace. There’s definitely a story there. May will have to ask about that later.

“I’m going to tell Eddie you said that,” Harry adds, pushing his green beans around his plate with his fork.

“Traitor,” Buck says with a small smile. “See if I send you anymore YouTube videos any time soon.”

Athena turns to Buck, “You’re the one I have to thank for him showing me all the strange videos? The ones with the poodles? The bongos? The whale man?”

Buck looks at the police sergeant sheepishly. “Maybe.”

“Every one,” Harry says with a smirk.

“Dude, you’re not helping,” Buck says.

“Okay,” Bobby says standing up “Let’s start cleaning up. Mom and I are going to get a start on the dishes. May and Buck clear the table ”

Athena stands up with her plate. “Harry, go finish your homework. And don’t even tell me you don’t have any. I know about your math test tomorrow.”

Harry lets out a loud sigh, standing up. He slaps Buck playfully on the back of his head when Buck calls him a traitor again on his way to his bedroom.

Athena and Bobby give May a knowing look as they start gathering plates and other dishes before going into the kitchen. She and Buck start gathering the last of the dinner plates making small talk. May moves the plates to one hand when she digs into her jeans pocket. After locating when she’s looking for, she places it on the table. “Buck, I have something for you.”

He looks at the small yellow ticket. “First Year Ceremony of Excellence? What is this?”

“I think the name pretty much gives it away. My school has this thing where they honor first year students who excel in academics and extracurriculars. Only like 100 students get it and I’m one of them.”

“That’s great May!” Buck says giving her a one armed hug, his other hand full of dirty dishes and silverware. She can’t help but smile when she breaks from the hug. Buck’s enthusiasm is genuine and contagious.

“So you gonna come?”

“Come?” Buck asks. “Me?”

May rolls her eyes. “Yes, you. It’s going to be really boring with the university high-up’s speaking and the food is probably going to be awful. Standard banquet food. But I get to invite my family. If the food is that bad, I’m sure we can convince Bobby to take us out to eat after. So what do you say?”

Buck tilts his head to the side before turning his eyes downward, like he’s genuinely confused by her question. “Boring ceremony, bad food I…I get that, you wanting me to…come. Not so much.”

May looks him up and down. The way his eyes are on the table, concentrating way too hard on clearing the table. Avoiding eye contact. His stuttering response. Is he really that surprised that she asked him to go?

Just like the rest of the 118, she has never met Buck’s parents. And she hopes she doesn’t any time soon. She can’t promise that she won’t give them a tongue lashing that would only rival one from her mother. Buck never really said anything about them but she knows they suck. She gathered that much from the fact that they have yet to make an appearance since she’s known Buck, despite how many times Buck landed in the hospital and the birth of Maddie and Chim’s daughter.

But seeing him now standing just feet away from her, so unsure of his place in her life makes her even angrier at his parents, if possible. To think that Buck still feels that he is not worthy of love, while he gives everyone he cares for the world, breaks her heart. They did that.

She quickly wipes the wetness from her eyes and nudges his playfully in his side. “Of course, I want you to come. You’re my brother. I know Maddie’s your sister, but so am I.”

Buck places the pile of dishes on the table and looks at May. His eyes look a little wet. “You think of me as your brother?”

May gives him a crooked smile. “’course I do. You pick me up from parties without telling my parents. You help me out all the time with school. We talk about random stuff. You tell me hilarious stories of Bobby and send me embarrassing pictures of him. That’s what a brother does.”

It’s silent for a few minutes as Buck takes in everything she has just said. Then he lets out a small laugh. “That picture of Bobby in his figure skating costume was pretty good.”

May laughs as well. “Hell yeah it was. Remember his face when we blew it up and put it on his birthday cake?”

“That was priceless!”

“It was. That was an amazing day. A good time,” May says smiling as the tone of the conversation changes to a more positive one. “So you gonna come?”

Buck gives her a huge smile. “Of course, I’m coming. Do they like announce your name? Maybe I can bring an air horn and set it off when they do? I’m sure Harry will get in on it.”

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” May says shaking her head.

“Oh come on, May! It’ll be great,” Buck says with a shit eating grin. “We’ll get it on Instagram.”

“Mom!” May yells out loud enough for her mother to her from the kitchen. “Tell Buck he can’t bring an air horn to my award ceremony! He’s trying to get Harry to help embarrass me!”

Buck can’t offer a defense because he’s too busy laughing at the annoyed look on May's face.


End file.
